


The Sweetness of Life

by demonologistindenim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The Good Place (TV) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonologistindenim/pseuds/demonologistindenim
Summary: Crowley is at a loss amidst all this gleaming glass and colorful bits of edible kindness. A scene from The Good Place finds its way into the afterlife in Supernatural. One-shot, complete.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Sweetness of Life

Everywhere there are glass jars of colorfully wrapped candies.

Crowley is at a loss amidst all this gleaming glass and colorful bits of edible kindness. He’s not even sure how he got here. Here, among the wide, round jars of bon bons marked “The Smell Of Freshly Baked Homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies.” The boxes of caramels labelled “Snuggles From A Purring Kitten,” the tall jars with even taller candy sticks stamped “Something Special Is Happening Today.”

There are jars on pedestals containing “They Trust You Completely” jelly beans. And jars with stoppers full of gummies tasting of “A Hug From Grandma,” and “A Childlike Enthusiasm,” and “Running Through A Field Of Flowers On A Sunny Day Without Suffering From Allergies Or Twisting Your Ankle In A Goffer Hole.” Proud bouquets of swirling “Unexpected Praise” lollypops and thick, weighty candy bars of “Feeling Sleepy and Safe.” Tins of mini marshmallows labelled “Hot Coca, Fuzzy Socks And A Comfortable Fire After Being Caught Out In A Snowstorm.”

Glass cases full of truffles, marked “A Feeling Of Pure Contentment,” and “A Sense Of Well-Earned Accomplishment,” and “Real Human Connection.”

Chunky cubes of fudge next to signs reading “A Dog’s Loyalty And Friendship,” and “A Character You Love Getting Their Happily Ever After.” Taffy in tightly wrapped bundles of “The First Time The Two Of You Held Hands.” Bright candy drops of “Your Friend Loves The Gift You Gave Them,” and “Finding Out Someone You Hold In High Regard Thinks You’re Awesome Too.” Containers with knobbed lids brimming with candy-coated pieces of “The Wisdom Of Old Age Matched With The Capacity Of Youth.” Bite-sized pieces of “Boundless Freedom From Burdensome Responsibility.” Tiny dollops of delicately packaged meringue, promising “It Wouldn’t Be The Same Without You.”

Crowley reaches into a jar of jelly beans, pulls out a handful of “This Is Where I Belong.” Let’s the candies fall between his fingers and back into the jar. After a moment’s hesitation, he selects a crinkly wrapped cordial from a small, glass bowl. Unwraps it slowly. Closes his eyes as the feeling of “To Love and Be Loved In Return” melts on his tongue.

“What the hell is this place?”

And a voice from everywhere and nowhere, from the glass jars themselves, replies: “This, Crowley, is the Good Place.”

He knows he can’t stay. His final sacrifice earned him only a few moments. But before he goes, Crowley fills his pockets to bursting with the sweetness of life.

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is based on a scene in the show The Good Place, and inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://thayerkerbasy.tumblr.com/post/626433099177377792/rocktheholygrail-more-good-things-from-the-good). As soon as I saw all the different candies, I wanted to imagine Crowley getting his chance to taste all the sweetness he never had the chance to enjoy in his life.
> 
> I would love to know any of the flavors of candies you think would be in The Good Place, or that Crowley, or any of the boys or other characters, would enjoy.


End file.
